Solo es un rumor
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Irónicamente me gustaban los rumores, pero no cuando yo estaba de por medio, jamas creí que por un simple accidente las cosas terminaría así,¿que podía ser más horrible que un rumor? ... bueno puede ser mucho peor, por ejemplo que se haga realidad...
1. El rumor

**Todo los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**

 **Notas:** sera un three -shot ;D algo que se me ocurrió para san valentín pero no pude subirlo para esas fechas.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Cursiva: pensamiento.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

* * *

Solo es un rumor

Summary: se supone que hay algo de verdad en ello ¿no?

* * *

 **1.-El rumor.**

" _Irónicamente me gustaban los rumores, pero no cuando yo estaba de por medio"_

Sode Shirayuki

Aquella mañana fue cuando empezó todo, aunque en realidad había comenzado desde el viernes en la tarde, la noticia se regó como si fuera pólvora, mensajes, whatsapp, fb , incluso twitter, todo los sabían menos ella, no se imagino que la razón porque todos la miraban era a causo de ello. Sode no Shirayuki se había caracterizado por no ser popular ,poco le importaba, le gustaba pasar desapercibida, contaba con amigas y con un reputación impecable, considerado en la preparatoria, nadie se escapaba de algún chisme, su amiga Matsumoto era prueba de aquello, la rubia de ojos azules había estado en más de un chisme(nada bueno) en los últimos dos años, debido a su constante personalidad o rupturas amorosas.

En cambio, lo único que se decía de Sode, era lo fría que era. Sin embargo, algo cambio ese lunes, desde que piso un pie en la preparatoria soul, todos los ojos se posaron en ella, cosa que le pareció raro, no le tomo importancia, se dirigió a su casillero, saco sus zapatos escolares, se cambio en medio del pasillo, los susurros cada vez eran más fuerte, se preguntó que infeliz estaba siendo viboreado, no era de extrañarse, era común escuchar rumores en la escuela, sobre todo si algo fuerte había pasado durante el fin de semana.

Dejo de prestarle atención, ya luego consultaría a Rangiku Matsumoto, aquella rubia se enteraba hasta de lo que no debía, Sode siguió su camino hasta percatarse que varios alumnos del sexo masculino la miraba más de lo acostumbrado, ella los miro directamente a los ojos, los jóvenes se percataron de ellos y desviaron la mirada, ella simplemente arqueo la ceja, se cruzo de brazo, aquello no tenia lógica, los hombres nunca la miraban más de lo necesario, siempre salía corriendo por su fría mirada, herencia de su madre.

La joven peliblanca suspiro y reanudo su marcha, se sentía cansada, todo el fin de semana se la paso al servicio de la comunidad, cortesía de su horrible maestro de filosofía, el cual odiaba con todo su ser y viceversa.

—Espero que algún día lo despida—murmuro para sí misma antes de abrir la puerta del salón.

Fue como si de pronto un silencio sepulcral inundara el aula, los murmullo había cesado al momento de que ella abrió la puerta, nuevamente sintió como la miraba, algunos con sospecha, otros curiosos, pudo divisar envidia, enojó y otras cosas raras que no supo definir, tal vez se había enterado de su ayuda ala comunidad, lo cual hizo empeorar su humor.

Decidió no prestar atención a ningún comentario sarcástico o alguna burla que le diera, no obstante nadie abrió la boca, ella simplemente entro como si nada al salón, dejo su maletín en su escritorio, estaba a punto de sentarse cuando apareció Rangiku Matsumoto con su ondulado cabello rubio y su atrevido uniforme.

— ¡Tú!—señalo con el dedo índice— ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de ocultármelo? A mí, a tu mejor amiga—se autonombro la rubia mientras recriminaba con ojos furioso.

— ¿Yo qué?

— ¡Nos traicionaste! Eres malvada, era mi ídola y me sales con esto— una segunda rubia apareció detrás de Matsumoto — eras mi amiga, mi compinche y aceptaste lo imperdonable.

— ¡A nosotras! ¿Acaso no somos tus amigas?— la voz lastimosa de Rukia Kuchiki se escucho desde los pasillos.

—Chicas tratemos de guardar la calma, Sode tal vez tenga un buena explicación—intercedió la más sensata del grupo, Momo Hinamori miro a Sode y le regalo una sonrisa de confortación —No es así, Sode.

—Bueno, si alguien me explicara de que rayos están hablado, entonces pudiera contestar a su pregunta—dijo sin ánimos, le acusaba de traición ¿Por qué? Por dar servicio a la comunidad, debía ser una broma. Nuevamente maldijo a Aizen Sōsuke por el triste fin de semana que tuvo, no estaba en contra del apoyo a la comunidad, pero no le parecía justo que ella lo hiciera solo por bostezar en clase _—(jamás admitía haberse dormido en clases )—._

—No te hagas la loca, tú misma sabes de que estábamos hablado.

— ¡Ahora que lo dices! —Se llevo su mano derecha a la barbilla — ¡No!, no tengo idea de lo que me estas hablado.

—Tensa Zangetsu.

—¿Quién?— _ese nombre me suena, no es la espada del fresita-kun._

— ¿Ya recordaste?

—Ahora que lo preguntas ¡No! —Suspiro — ya Rangiku habla sin rodeos, no entiendo porque estas enojada, mucho menos entiendo todo estos reclamos.

—Mentirosa— rechino Matsumoto — ¿por qué no nos dijiste que tenía un romance con el cerebrito?—la voz de Matsumoto fue directa y claro.

— ¿Romance?— con solo pensarlo, Sode comenzó a reír— ¿yo? Saliendo con alguien, buena broma, casi me lo creo, pero enserio Rangiku ¿de qué hablas?.

—No es una broma.

—Todo sabemos sobre tú y Tensa— hablo Rukia mirándola a los ojos.

Aquel nombre no le recordó nada.

—Tensa Zangetsu ¿Quién? —por mas que le repitieran ese nombre, no asociaba a nadie con el.

—Tú novio—se adelanto momo— el primo de Ichigo.

— ¿Novio? De qué rayos están hablado—parecía que todo el salón estaba pendientes de su plática— Sode se dio cuenta y le lanzo una mirada laser, bueno una mirada que congelo hasta el más valiente—.

—Si—Rangiku alargo su mano a Sode, esta miro el teléfono que su amiga le estaba mostrado.

—¿Es nuevo?

—Sí, es un regalo de mis padres, es mi nuevo bebé—chillo de alegría la rubia, aunque luego se dio cuenta de su error— eso no es lo importante, si no esto.

Sode miro con atención lo que su amiga le estaba mostrada, abrió la boca y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que estaba.

—No—gruño ella— no, eso, eso…..¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo tomaron eso? —la chica se llevo las manos a su cabello— no puede estar pasado.

—Si esta pasado, ahora eres la comidilla de toda la escuela y lo peor ¡fui la ultima en enterarme!— dramatizo Rangiku.

Sode sintió que todo a su alrededor se movía, había tardado casi 3 años forja su reputación de la reina de las nieves, cómo para que una simple foto destruyera todo lo que había construido con frías miradas y mal humor,ahora era la comidilla de toda la escuela,aquello no era aceptable, si Retsu Unohana se enteraba, estaría muerta.

" _Esto no puede ponerse peor, vamos solo desmiente todo, tu puedes"_

—Sode— alguien le hablo desde la puerta con mucha familiaridad.

" _No por favor, que no sea ese imbécil"_

Sus cuatro mejores amigas voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz, literalmente todas contuvieron el aliento, frente a ellas estaba el susodicho.

—Zangetsu—gritaron al unisonó las cuatro chicas.

— ¡Tú!—acuso Sode, mirado a Tensa Zangetsu de ojos azul griseó y cabello negro— ¡tú!—volvió a repetir, aún sin poder creerlo.

—Si— respondió él si más— tenemos que hablar.

Y una gran "Oh" se escucho por todo el salón.

" _Esto no puede ponerse peor ¿o si?_

* * *

 _:D gracias por leer_

 ** _21-04-2016_**


	2. Verdades a medias

**Todo los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**

 **Notas:** Gracias por leerlo ;) en especial aquellas personitas que se toma el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, muchas gracias a:

 **sunev31 ,Lu Lein ,kleinegirl87 ,Any-chan15 ,Karina336 ,Gene15 ,lovetamaki1** **,** que ya les conteste por mp, pero aun asi, muchas gracias

 **Haibara20 :** gracias por tu comentario, en este capitulo como te daras cuenta, se revelara un poco más sobre la foto comprometedoras ;)

 **Aclaraciones:**

Cursiva: pensamiento.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

* * *

Solo es un rumor

Summary: se supone que hay algo de verdad en ello ¿no?

* * *

 **Verdades a medias**.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Tienes miedo?—pregunto cual lobo a caperucita roja,lo había dicho con cierta burla, la pequeña de Sode temblaba sin darse cuenta.

 _"Mierda"_

—N-o—tartamudeo.

—¿Enserio?. —su rostro casi rosaba él suyo, el joven de cabellos negros la miraba con cierta burla—No tengas miedo, no te haré nada que no te guste.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _"Cada rumor que se crea, trae una verdad a medias"_**

Sode no Shirayuki

Sode sintió que todo a su alrededor se movía, había tardado casi 3 años forja su reputación de la reina de las nieves, para que en menos de cinco minutos una foto destruyera su reputación , de nada servio aquellas frías miradas que daba, ¿que mas faltaba? que su madre se entera , en solo imaginar aquello , le daba ganas de vomitar.

La doctora Retsu Unohana no permitirá tal inmoralidad,seguramente el chico terminaría castrado y ella en un convento de monjas, en medio de la nada y sin wifi, ella podía vivir sin comida, sin ropa, pero la wifi es la wifi.

 _"Esto no puede ponerse peor, vamos,desmiente todo, tú puedes"_

—Sode— alguien le hablo desde la puerta con mucha familiaridad.

 _"No por favor, que no sea ese imbécil"_

Sus cuatro mejores amigas voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz, literalmente todas contuvieron el aliento, frente a ellas se encontraba Tensa Zangetsu.

—Zangetsu—gritaron las cuatro chicas al unisonó.

— ¡Tú!—acuso Sode directamente a Tensa— ¡tú!—volvió a repetir, aún sin poder creerlo.

—Si— respondió si más— tenemos que hablar.

Y una gran "Oh" se escucho por todo el salón.

 _"Esto no puede ponerse peor ¿o sí?_

Su instinto le decía que no fuera, pero tampoco podía hablar con aquel chico frente a toda la clase, peor considerado que ningún le quitaba la vista de encima, era como su esperaban que Tensa dijera algo para grabarlo, incluso diviso como un par de compañeros les tomaban fotos sin disimulo.

 _"Bastado"_

Arqueo la ceja mientras se encaminaba al chico.

—Está bien — sin dejar que terminara de hablar, el joven se acercó, la tomo de la mano y salieron del salón.

Shirayuki sabía que una vez cerrada la puerta, los rumores serían más fuertes y difícil de desmentir como creyó en su momento. Se preguntó si podía golpe a ese chico sin ser suspendida, aquella idea se volvía cada vez más tentadora.

Cuando la puerta del salón se cerró, los alumnos no perdieron oportunidad y comenzaron formular miles de suposiciones, algunos comentarios iban desde "una posible ruptura hasta un posible embarazo", lo cual varias chicas afirmaron que Sode tenía cara de mosquita muerta, que no era de extrañarse si aquello fuera verdad, aquello solo desato la furia de Rangiku que comenzó a dar bofetada a voz siniestra.

—Y para la próxima vez, métanse sus estúpidos comentario por el…

—¡Rangiku! —regaño Hinamori, censurado la palabra que la joven deseaba gritar.

—Ellas se los buscaron —gruño la rubia mientras tomaba asiento.

—No pensé que fuera tan agresiva. —admitió Hiyori, tomado asiento junto a Rangiku.

—Solo cuando estoy molesta. —Le restó importancia, regalado miradas de advertencia a sus compañeras — ¿Quieren más? —amenazo alzado el puño.

—Sé que es molesto la actitud de esas chicas, pero no puedes golpear a todo el mundo, recuerda que ya tienes varias suspensiones.

—Lo sé—inflo su mofletes de forma infantil.

—Aunque no me negaras que hay algo sospechoso en todo esto. —retomo la conversación Hiyori.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Ese _"tenemos que hablar",_ no sonó bien —comento Rukia mirando la puerta por donde se habían ido.

—¡No puedo creer que Sode haya aceptado salir con él!. —Hiyori miro con horror como su amiga caía en las redes de cupido. —primero Rukia con Ichigo.

— ¡Oye, a mí no me gusta ese idiota! —refunfuño la Kuchiki enojada.

—Sí, lo que digas campeona. —dijo con sarcasmo la rubia de baja estatura.

—Vaya que el cerebrito Tensa si es algo atractivo. —murmuro para sí misma, Rangiku, pensó que los nerd debería ser nerd, no hombres guapos de ojos azul grisáceos.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Rukia, ¿Ichigo no te comento nada? —cuestiono Hinamori.

— ¿Y porque debería decirme algo? Solo somos amigos. —la chica se cruzó de brazos,disimulado el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Bueno, es que tú y él.— era mas que obvio la relación de esos dos, incluso la escuela los apodaba el "Ichiruki" , los únicos que no lo sabia era la pareja en cuestión.

—No porque seamos mejores amigos, casi hermanos, quiere decir que andábamos o que en un futuro lleguemos a casarnos.

—Nadie hablo de matrimonio.

Al darse cuenta de su error, Rukia dio media vuelta con las mejillas rojas, como toda Kuchiki, fingió indignación, Momo solo rió , era mas que obvio que esa amistad era más que amigo menos que amante,incluso tenia una página donde los shippeaba.

Por su lado Hiyori dejo de prestarles atención, se concentro mejor en su amiga rubia ,quien hasta el momento balbuceaba palabras incoherente .

—Rangiku, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que esta pasado? —aquello atrajo la atención de las otras dos chicas, no era normal ver tan calmada a Rangiku, aquello no cuadraba con la personalidad parlanchina de la chica.

—Hay algo raro aquí, algo no encaja. —respondió la chica, con la mano en la barbilla y observado la foto comprometedora de su amiga.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —la curiosidad de las tres amigas se hizo evidente.

—No es obvio, no puede ser tan guapo un nerd, ósea, los nerd son feos, aman a sus computadoras, utilizan frenos, anteojos de botella y viste ropa de nerd. —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. —Los nerd no son chicos guapos y populares, en definitiva, Tensa Zangetsu no cumple el estereotipo de nerd.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de las tres chicas.

— ¿Realmente dijo eso? —dijo Hiyori sin aun creérselo.

—Eso es racismo—menciono Rukia.

—Rangiku, no cree que eso sea importante—la pelinegra de ojos miel la miro con desapruebo.

—Esto es inaudito, sobretodo como pudo ocultármelo a mí, siendo yo su mejor amiga.

— ¿Creí que yo era tu mejor amiga? —Rukia miro a Rangiku.

—Eso fue ayer, hoy es Sode. —No le tomo importancia, de hecho Rangiku aún no podía creer que todo aquello pasara —esto no se lo perdonara, Rangiku Matsumoto no puede ser la última en enterarse. —Gruño la rubia—Juro que descubriré todo sobre ese romance, o me dejo de llamar la diosa del amor—lo dijo con euforia,se subió su pupitre y alzo el dedo índice hacia el techo—la diosa del amor lo descubrirá, como lo hice con el IchiRuki ¡Lo juro!

— ¿Ichi..que?— pregunto curiosa Rukia,jamas había oído ese termino.

— ¿Quien la nombro diosa de amor? Si es la que más rupturas ha tenido—susurro Hinamori con una gotita de sudor en el rostro.

—Ella misma—le respondió Hiyori. —Si pusiera tal euforia en sus exámenes de matemáticas, no tendría que andar presentado extraordinarios.

—Rangiku Matsumoto ¿qué rayos hace arriba del pupitre?, ¡baja ahora mismo!—la profesora Mina habían ingresado a aula.— esas niñas de ahora, que creen , que los pupitres no cuesta,no me debo de extrañar, Matsumoto siempre esta haciendo de la suyas, y tu ¿que?— pregunto a una chica con las mejillas rojas— no sabes como ponerte el rubor— rió con burla la profesora.

— Profesora es que Ran..

—No ve maestra, Sode tiene novio —menciono Rangiku con obviedad, robadole el dialogo a la compañera anterior— pobre cosita fea, a nadie le importa su mejillas, chu , chu, vente a ver si puso la vaca que gime.

— ¿Sode? —la profesora de cabellera rubia la miro incrédula,( _hablas de la misma chica que es fría como el hielo)_ — eso es imposible, no puede ser, si ella ya tiene novio entonces quiere decir que yo, siendo más linda y animada, moriré sola como un perro—se metió tanto en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de lo que decía.— seré eternamente SOLTERA, ¡NOOOO!

Rukia, Hiyori y Hinamori suspiraron, si Rangiku era la que más rupturas tenía, la profesora Mina Aino no se quedaba atrás, esa mujer era rechazada siempre que pedía una cita.

— ¿No sabe el chisme?—cuestiono la rubia, dado un salto y bajado de su escritorio, sonrió de oreja a oreja, ahora ya no sería la última en enterarse, con ello Rangiku le comenzó a contar todo lo sucedido, incluso le mostro la imagen comprometedora de su amiga, la profesora Mina incluso tuve un derrame nasal a ver al supuesto novio de Sode.

—Hasta las amargadas tiene suerte, esto es injusto. —rechinó.

La situación se volvió realmente bizarra, nunca ni en sus mas locos sueños, Sode había pensado en andar tomada de la mano de un chico, peor aún, de su supuesto novio, sin mencionar que ese sujeto ni siquiera le había dicho a donde iba, su sentido arácnido, digo, su sexto sentido le advertía que debía imponerse y hablar con ese joven.

" _¿Por qué estoy dejado que me toque? No seas niña y haz que te suelte"_

 _"Porque no aprovechas y lo violas, no esta nada mal ese chico, mira ese trasero, redondo y suculento"_

 _"Wtf, ¿que rayos son estos pensamientos "_

—¡Hey! mucho contacto, ¡suéltame!—le dijo sin aminorar el paso.

—No

— ¿Y por qué no? Ni siquiera me has dicho a dónde vamos.

El chico se contuvo de decirle algo cursi como "vamos a ver las estrellas" o algo más sarcástico.

—Vamos a la azote, hablaremos allá—contesto sin ni siquiera mirarle.

 _"Oye si, nos llevara al oscurito, sera que nos tocara más allá de lo permitido". Una mujer idéntica a ella apareció a su lado, a diferencia de Sode, sus cabellos blanquecidos estaba adornado por varios pasadores con diferente forma, sentimiento (así se auto nombro) veía la escena con una sonrisa ladina. "Es el tipo de chico que nos gusta"_

 _"A veces me pregunto como podemos ser la misma persona, deja de decir tonterías, ¡Tonta! Sode imponte, ¡no dejes que ese chico te toque!,conciencia apareció, ella a diferencia de sentimiento, traía el cabello recogido en un moño, se vería más seria que la mismísima Sode._

Para Sode era difícil tener un equilibro entre sus sentimientos y su consciencia,una le incitaba hacer cosas locas y la otra la regañaba, de hecho esta ultima la mayoría de las veces le decía como ser amargada.

—Está bien, pero, ¿por qué no me sueltas? No hay necesidad de que me lleves de la mano. —la peli blanca intento deshacer su agarre, sin embargo Tensa no cedía, incluso aumento el paso.—Sigue caminado—se limito a decir el joven.

" _¡¿Quién te dio el maldito poder para ordenarme, Idiota?!"_

—Te dije que hablaríamos, pero enserio suéltame. —La incomodidad se notaba a leguas, considerado que varios alumnos que se encontraban en los pasillos, no dejaba de susurra sobre ellos, incluso Sode casi puede jurar que le tomaran fotos a sus manos entrelazadas.

Ya se imaginaba que chisme haría sobre ella, lo romántico que era, incluso pasional si lo miraba de diferentes ángulos, ellos dos solos, en algún rincón oscuro de esa escuela, no había que ser inteligente para ver lo obvio.

—Sera mejor que sueltes mi mano, no te das cuenta que todos nos está mirado, de hecho, casi puedo asegurarte que nos siguen. —dijo en un intento para persuadir, aunque realmente no estaba del todo equivocada.

Él simplemente la ignoro.

" _¡Desde cuando soy tan civilizada! Joder, tengo que soltarme de su agarre"_

—No importa

— ¡Que no importa! —Exclamó enojada mientras arrugaba la frente— de por si la gente piensa que salimos; andar de la manos por los pasillos hará que el chisme se tome más fuerza y sea imposible desmentir.

—Eso no me molesta. —hablo sin más.

—Disculpa, ¿acaso no escuchaste? Darán por obvio que el rumor es verdadero.

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir, eso no me importa.

" _¿Qué mierda acaba de decir? ¿Quién rayos se cree este sujeto?"_

— ¿Quién rayos eres? te comportas como un imbécil.

El chico no respondió.

" _¿Me está ignorado? Maldito hijo de su maíz"_

—Hey, no me ignores idiota—Sode pensaba en propiciarle una mordida en la mano, para liberarse de su agarre, pero estaba segura que de hacerlo, habría un nuevo rumor sobre lo apasionada que era su relación, en solo pensarlo, le dio ganas de vomitar.

— ¿Quién soy? — El chico soltó una breve risa, se preguntaba si su acompañante realmente era una despistada, no había nadie que no conociera su nombre, era popular, después de todo era un cerebrito—Me llamo Tensa Zangetsu, mucho gustoso por cierto—se presentó si ni **siquiera** detenerse —18 años, hijo menor, odio los días lluvioso, tengo pensado estudiar filosofía terminando la preparatoria.

El chico empezó hablar sobre lo que le gustaba, sobre lo que no, aquello desconcentro a Sode, su cara paso hacer un poema de horror, su cerebro intentaba procesar todo aquello.

" _¿Se presentó? Pero que mierda, este chico está loco"_

—Pe-ro—balbuceo, las palabras se había quedado atrapadas en su garganta—yo..como, yo.

—Tú eres Sode Shirayuki Ukitake—menciono el chico— 17 años, alumna promedio, eres conocida como lady hielo o reina de las nieve.

 _"Lady candente si me sigues tocado amor"le susurro sentimientos_

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —cuestiono la chica, deteniéndose su andar, provocado que Tensa se detuviera y soltara su agarre.

—Eso no importa.

—Claro que importa, ¿acaso eres un acosador? —cuestiono dudosa.

El joven se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza, volteo su rostro y suspiró.

—Lo entenderás una vez que estemos en la azotea—el chico señalo las escaleras que lo llevaría aquel lugar —vamos, hablemos con calma arriba, no es conveniente que alguien nos escuche, si te diste cuenta, nos observan.

—Vaya genio, no me había dado cuenta—dijo con sarcasmo.

El chico comenzó a subir las escaleras, Sode no le quedo más que seguirlo, al menos ahora no la tenía agarrada, mientras subía los escalones, no dejo de pensar en la foto comprometedora que circulada en la web, en solo pensar que andaba en boca de todos, le hizo rabiar, esperaba que su hermano mayor no se entrara, aquel chico genio seguramente les informaría a sus padres y aquello no era bueno, teniendo una madre tan estricta como lo era Retsu.

Sin darse cuenta, la chica llego hasta la azotea, por inercia cerró la puerta, entonces sintió como algo la jalaba hacia la pared más cercana, las manos de Zangetsu se posaron por arriba de sus hombros, por primera vez vio de cerca sus ojos.

Trago grueso, de pronto se sintió tan pequeña e indefensa frente aquel chico, había sido ingenua,lo siguió sin pensar lo que podía pasar en aquel retirado lugar, los diferentes escenarios en como pudiese terminar, fue entonces que recordó las palabras de su padre.

" _—Sode, eres mi única hija, soy consciente que eres una mujer hecha y derecha, que eres lo autosuficiente para cuidarte y protegerte, aun así eres mi niña, debo ser sincero y hablarte de una verdad que las mujeres desconoces—Jushiro la miro a los ojos—los hombres son animales por naturaleza, puede aparentar ser demasiado dóciles, inocentes e incluso caballeros, muestra un lado amable y pasivo, pero aquello solo es una máscara para atraer a su presa, cuando la tiene acorralado, simplemente la devoran sin piedad, por eso hija mía, jamas en tu vida estés sola con un hombre, no seas ingenua y creas en esa falsa cara,a menos que desees ser devorada._

 _—En otras palabras, solo quieren sexo—Jushiro comenzó a toser ,desviado la mirada—¿No es así?_ _— cuestiono su hija, mirándolo directamente._

 _—Eso..—tosió levemente— es, en palabras más vulgares._

 _—Padre, te hubieras ahorrado todo ese sermón y solo me hubieras dicho que los hombres solo quieren sexo, hace todo lo posible para conseguirlo y una vez obtenido aquello, deja a chica, sola, embarazada y con mas de 8 enfermedades de trasmisión sexual._

 _El señor Ukitake perdió todo el color de su rostro al oír aquello, jamas pensó que su hija hubiera dicho aquello,nunca había hablado sobre enfermedades de trasmisión sexual ,era demasiado pudoroso con ello._

 _—¿Tu madre te lo dijo?_

 _—No, fue Rangiku_ —interrumpido la chica— _me lo explico el primer día que la conocí, no te preocupes padre, no soy tonta para caer con eso, tú tranquilo, no pasara nada._

Debió prestarle mas atención a las palabras de su padre, considerar jamas estar a solas con un chico, ahora mismo el rostro de Kurosaki estaba tan cerca ,incluso podía sentir la respiración de su acompañante. Aquellos ojos azul grisáceos la miraba con intensidad, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que aguantaba la respiración.

Estaba aqui, a la merced de cual lobo deseaba comer, se maldijo por ser tan ingenua, debió golpearlo cuando pudo, ahora estaba con Tensa, en medio de la nada, sin posibilidad de pedir ayuda, sintió como el aire comenzaba abandonar sus pulmones, el chico llamado Tensa la tenía acorralada a la pared, su cuerpo estaba tan pegados que podía sentir el calor que endosaba de él, su mirada se volvía cada vez más intensa.

—¿Tienes miedo?—pregunto cual lobo a caperucita roja,lo había dicho con cierta burla, la pequeña de Sode temblaba sin darse cuenta.

 _"Si"_

 _"No"_

 _"Mierda"_

—N-o—tartamudeo.

—¿Enserio?. —su rostro casi rosaba él suyo, el joven de cabellos negros la miraba con cierta burla—No tengas miedo, no te haré nada que no te guste.

—¿Qué?

—Soló déjate llevar—tras decir aquello, la beso.

Los labios de joven rosaron con suavidad y pasión los de ella, Sode jamás en su vida se había imaginado terminar en aquella situación, el cuerpo de Tensa rodeando el suyo, literalmente Sode se dejó hacer y deshacer, no fue consciente que Tensa en una de sus manos tenía su celular y que había capturado aquel intenso momento.

" _Me esta besado,ohh ... no creí que fuera cálido y húmedo al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué debo hacer?"_

 _"Dejate llevar por la pasión, vamos a dejar que el nos de todo su amor, luego nos casaremos, seremos felices, tendremos cinco hijos, entonces el nos arropara y alimentara, todas las noches" suspiro sentimientos._

 _"¿Qué mierda estas diciendo? Esas estúpidas películas de vampiro te jodieron el maldito cerebro, ese maldito pervertido me está besado, haz algo estúpida, mi dignidad, idiota… joder, espera un momento este desgraciado esta, esta... ,¡está intentado meter su lengua en mi boca"_

 _"¿Qué?"_

Mentiría si dijera que no le gusto, en realidad lo odio, Sode por fin se percataron de lo que pasaba, no pasaron menos de 10 segundos que sus labios se separaron, por inercia su puño derecho golpeo levemente la mejilla de Tensa.

Por su parte, el chico sonrió ladinamente, acaricio su rostro donde la chica lo había golpeado.

—No espera más de ti Sode, le haces honor a tu reputación, aunque lamento decir que esto salió mejor de lo que pensé. — El chico se giró y checo su celular.

Sode sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo en ella, se había quedó en blanco, como si fuera una retrasada.

" _Idiota, eres una estúpida princesita, me decepciona Sode, ahora que harás, ¿dejaras que ese maldito pervertidos mete lenguas se siga riendo de ti o lo castraras?"_

Su consciencia parecía reaccionar por ella, pero de una forma más agresiva. Las palabras comenzaron a salir de forma apresurada y poco coherente.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Preguntó lo obvio— _(que inteligente eres, no, si ganaras el premio nobel_ ) se burlo su consciencia — el rostro de Sode denotaba odio puro, llevo sus manos hacia su cadera, con pasos firme encaro al chico— ¿Qué mierda esta pasado, imbécil?— cuestiono la chica mientras alzaba la mano derecha, apuntado con el dedo índice. —Habla antes que cambies de sexo—amenazo.

—Creo que es bastante obvio, te bese—grave error, el chico no se había percatado que su vida colgaba de un delgado hilo entre la vida y la muerte. Mejor dicho su hombría corría peligro.

" _Mátalo antes que deje crías" sugirió consciencia._

—No me digas genio—y haciendo uso del tiempo que pasaba con Hiyori, le dio en la entrepierna, el pobre Kurosaki se tambaleo de dolor..

El chico dejo escapar un quejido, Sode lo tomo del cuello de su uniforme.

" _Te recuerdo que estamos en el quinto piso, si lo tiras desde aquí, puede parecer un accidente"_

—No estoy de humor imbécil. —sonrió sádicamente—será mejor que tu explicación sea lo suficiente buena, si no quieres comprobar conmigo la fuerza de gravedad de newton—Zangetsu comprendió rápidamente a lo que se refería, la mirada de la chica iba desde él hasta el barandal de la azotea, trago grueso, jamás pensó que aquella chica fuera realmente violenta, maldijo su suerte, ni modos, tenía que afrontar sus malas decisiones.

" _Todo sea por tu honor, solo dilo y ella comprenderá, ella no se ve tan mala como quiere aparenta…. A quien engaño, joder, no te das cuenta que te quiere matar, suplica, pide por tu patética vida, no mejor aun, huye como si fueras una asquerosa rata, solo tiene una vida y morir tirado de un quinto piso ,no es buena idea, no lo es."_

" _No debes huir, eres un Kurosaki, que diría tu hermano o tu padre, saca el hombre que llevas dentro, ¿dónde está tu honor basura?"_

Tensa Zangetsu estuvo casi un microsegundo debatiendo con sus pensamientos, para el joven se le hizo una eternidad, al final, con el poco auto valor de hombre que le quedaba hablo.

—Eres una hermosa mujer, sería horrible que tus manos se manchara de sangre.

—En teoría, no se mancharía de sangre, yo solo te daría un empujo.

—Todo sabrá que fuiste tú, nos vieron juntos.

—Puedo fingir que intentaste propasarte conmigo, mi abogado diría que fue en defensa propia.

—Sera darán cuenta que mientes.

—Fue horrible—dijo con un rostro lleno de tristeza— Tensa me acorralo, me dijo que no gritara, sus manos empezaron a bajar hasta.. hasta...—se llevo las manos hacia su rostro, empezó a sollozar fuertemente— no quería hacerlo, pero me dijo que no me dejaría en paz,¡quería violarme!—Sode alzo el rostro , una sonrisa socarrona se extendió por su rostro—a que soy buena actriz ¿verdad?, el jurado daría el fallo a mi favor.

" _Touché"_

—Te subestime, no lo vi venir.

La chica le sonrió.

—Entonces.

—Bueno—suspiro— veras… yo, la verdad es que… te vas a reír, es algo curioso—comenzó,Sode nuevamento lo tomo por el cuello de su uniforme.

— ¿Curioso? —Arqueo la ceja— lo curioso seria ver tu cara estampada en el piso, después de caer del 4 piso, ahora, por favor me quiere decir, ¿Por qué razón me besaste?

—En realidad, estamos en el quinto piso, si contamos la azotea, además no me negaras que no te gusto el beso—grave error, Sode apretó más el cuello del uniforme.

—Habla. —Exigió

—Está bien—Sode soltó el cuello del chico, al ver que se ponía azul, Tensa por otro lado comenzó a inhalara y exhalar, reacomodo su cuello y miro a Sode directo al los ojos.

" _Utiliza_ ** _el plan A: romance_** _, las chicas siempre caen ante los poetas"_

—Ojos como el cielo—empezó a exclamar, alzado las manos hacia el cielo, como todo un orador en un concurso, Tensa se acerco a la joven, tomo un mecho de cabello— blanca como la nieve, labios rojos como la sangre—menciono sus labios que después del beso quedaron rojo—mi lady—el chico soltó el mecho de cabello y tomo su mano derecha, beso sus nudillos—acaso lo olvidaste.

— ¿Qué? — _Este tipo seguramente fuma de la mala._

—Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido.* —recito con dolor el chico. —Mi Lady, mi diosa, ¿cómo has podido olvidarte de mí?

—¡Hey! Yo ni te conocía hasta el día de hoy.

El chico la ignoro, comenzó nuevamente a murmura cosas de amor y mal amor.

—Mi ojos deslumbra tu amor como el cielo estrellado, la flor que florece cada año, pero mi amada parece olvidar nuestro amor, las promesas que hicimos ya no tiene relevancia.

" _Debo admitir que es bueno siendo poeta, es más, si lo vemos desde otro punto puede ser romántico… absurdo, no te desvíes del tema, te está manipulado con su cursilería, no te dejes"._

—¿A qué crees que estas jugado? —gruño ella, una vez salida de su ensueño.

—Eres mí….

—Si llego a contar hasta tres, comprobara la ley de newton

—Amor.

—Uno— la chica arrugo la nariz, Zangetsu palideció la momento que ella comenzó a contar—Dos—la chica remango sus mangas del uniforme, Tensa sabia que la chica no era muy paciente, se estaba acercado a un terreno peligroso, dejo su faceta de romántico y poeta a un rostro más serio y calmado. —Habla y esta vez que no sea sobre cursilería barata— la chica se cruzo de brazos mientras apoyaba su espalda a la pared.

" ** _Plan B: Culpa"_**

—Empecemos con lo obvio, las personas creen que estamos saliendo, el rumor se esparció tan rápido y todo por tu culpa.

— ¿Mi culpa? — gruño la chica ofendida, descruzo sus brazos y dio un paso hacia el chico—Antes de hoy, ni siquiera te conocía.

—Tú me bésate—Siguió él.

—Pero eso no fue apropósito, fue un accidente, "ACCIDENTE" —volvió a enfatizar en esa palabra.

—Eso duele sabes—dice llevándose las manos directo al corazón—y yo que pensaba que me amabas como yo a ti—dejo que su lado romántico y sarcástico salieran a flote.

— ¡Imbécil!

—Eres de las que besan y olvidan, ¿quién te crees? de seguro eres una feminista que abusa de los chicos amables y guapos como yo.

—Me culpas de una tontería, hablas como si realmente tuviéramos algo.

—Da igual, la culpa sigue siendo tuya—el chico volvió a cambiar de pose, sabía que hablar de cosa insignificante no funcionaria, tendría que empezar con el plan C.

" ** _Plan C: Victima"_**

—Hay por dios, eres un imbécil, yo no tengo ninguna culpa aquí.

—El viernes pasado, como buen alumno fui en busca del profesor Aizen por una duda de su clase, entonces tu caíste encima de mí, fingiendo inocencia que no tienes—una venita comenzó a palpitar del rostro de Sode—no solo eso, fingiste demencia para luego caer nuevamente encima de mí, esta vez besándome, tocado partes privada, subiste tu falda y desabrochaste los primeros botones de tu blusa, te aprovechaste de mi inocencia, aquí la única pervertida eres tú—afirmó con seriedad, cruzo de brazos, el chico parecía ofendido por aquello.

Por su parte, Sode estaba más que furiosa.

" _Joder, joder, maldita la hora que me tope con este hijo de su maíz"._

—La única inocente soy yo, ese día estaba acomodado el estante del cuatro ojos tranquilamente, hasta que tú, imbécil pervertido me interrumpiste—señalo la chica directo al pecho de Tensa—Me asustaste, yo solo me caí por la fuerza de gravedad.

—Échale la culpa a newton — dijo con sarcasmo

—Sí, el tiene la culpa y tu también, además tu pervertido, aprovechaste para tocarme el trasero—acuso.

Kurosaki se ruborizo al recordar aquel pequeño incidente, él no tuvo la culpa, sus manos simplemente se movieron.

—Yo.. no fue...¡No fue mi culpa, mi cuerpo reacciono sin que yo se lo pidiera!

—Lo vez, lo admites pervertido—rió triunfante la chica—todo esto fue tú maldita culpa.

—Yo...no, te equivocas, no fue mi culpa, no soy un pervertido urgido— _todavía no._

" _Vamos Tensa, se hombrecito, no se te olvide quien lleva la rienda de la situación, no te dejes manejar" recordó las palabras que le dijo su hermano mayor Ogichi*_

—Ya no importa quién tiene la culpa—suspiro—lo que importa es que todo el mundo cree que estamos saliendo.

—Bravo—la joven comenzó aplaudir —Si tu no me lo dices, no me doy cuenta—el sarcasmo salía en cada una de las palabras— eso no me importa ya, lo único que deseo saber es la razón de tu repentino beso y la foto que tomaste de ello, es mas quiero que me des ese celular, tengo que borrarla antes que haya más rumores de nosotros—Sode comenzó acercarse al chico, con intensión de quitarle el celular si es que oponía resistencia, lo que internamente deseaba para poder golpearlo, sin embargo a Tensa no le gusto esa idea, había arriesgado tanto por esa foto, con una suma rapidez hizo lo más sensato posible, compartió la foto en fb y twitter.

—Vamos cerebrito, dame ese celular.

—No.

—Dije que me lo dieras, imbécil—alzo su mano, mostrado su puño.

— ¿Realmente lo quieres? —se burlo,lo había dicho con doble sentido, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Sode.

—Acabas de firma tu sentencia de muerte—la chica se lanzo con todo hacia Tensa, este bloqueo varios ataques de la joven, agradecía tener buenos reflejos gracias al Kendo y las peleas que había tenido con su hermano mayor.

— Quien diría que fuera toda una fierra—se burlo, fue entonces que ella le propicio un golpe en su partes nobles.

— ¡Mierda! —el chico cayó al piso quejándose de dolor, Sode aprovecho para tomar su celular que dejo caer por el golpe.

—No te metas conmigo, si es que quieres tener hijos—se burlo la chica, mientras intentaba desbloquear el celular.

—No servirá de nada que lo borres, ya la subí a la web.

El celular cayó al piso, el rostro de Sode se puso blanco.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué?

El chico soltó un par de lagrimitas, aquella chica sí que sabía golpear, se preguntaba si no eligió mal o tal vez estaba en sus días.

El dolor era tan fuerte, que varios de los insultos que le decía la joven, había sido suprimido por el dolor.

Se pregunto cómo fue que termino así, entonces lo recordó.

" _Macho que se respeta, no llora, vamos basura, levántate y termina con todo esto, debes recuperar tu honor"_

Cinco minutos después, luego de que Zangetsu se recuperaba del dolor(y la poca dignidad que tenia) y Sode había gritado todos los injurios que conocía—palabras que _ninguna mujer debería decir en su vida_ — Tensa y Sode estaba sentado , uno frente al otro en la azotea de la escuela.

—Ahora lo entiendes—le dijo el mirándola a los ojos, la chica simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Me importa una mierda tu vida, no veo como me afecte.

—Te afectara si yo hablo con cierta persona—insinuó con descaro, realmente Zangetsu no era malo, pero estaba completamente desesperado, para casos extremos solo quedaba medidas desesperadas.

— ¿Por qué yo? Habiendo tantas mujeres en este puto mundo, tenías que toparte conmigo.

—Así lo ha decido el destino, no queda más que aceptarlo.

—Claro que no, no, no—grito la chica hasta ponerse histérica. — esto es lo más estúpido que escuchado, tu argumento carece de ello.

—No es algo imposible, es más, puede ser benéfico para los dos, te lo he dicho, ya sabes, lo que puedo ofrecerte.

— ¡No tendré sexo contigo, maldito pervertido!

—Bueno, tú te lo pierdes—el chico alzo su mano hacia ella—aceptas, ¿sí o no?

—Me gustaría negarme, pero debido a tus amenazas no puedo hacerlo, está bien—la chica alzo su mano y la estrecho junto a la de él—pero que te quede claro que no pasara nada entre nosotros.

—Así lo ha estipulado, amor—el chico se llevo la mano de Sode a su labios—ahora puedo llamarte mi hielitos—le sonrió coquetamente, sin embargo Sode alzo el brazo con fuerza, golpeado nuevamente el rostro del chico.

—No—la chica se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta— independientemente lo que los demás crean, tú tendrás que comportarte conmigo, nada de cariñitos, ni cosas melosas.

—No sé si sabes, pero las parejas normalmente se habla así, sobretodo tiene muestras de afecto.

—¡Oh!—la chica dio media vuelta—pero tú y yo no somos una pareja normal—le sonrió con malicie—recuerda , frente a todos seremos pareja, pero no quiere decir que tenga que parece una novia, tú me elegiste, ahora asume las consecuencias—la chica se dio media vuelta y continuo su andar.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, por cierto, acabo de mandarte una solicitud de relación a tú fb— Sode se detuvo.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Es hora de presumir al mundo nuestro amor, primor.

Y con esas palabras, comenzó una historia de **_amor, tragedia y dolor_** mejor que crepúsculo, que perduraría en la historia de todos los hombres valientes del mundo.

 **Moraleja:** jamás te duermas en clases del profesor Aizen, sobre todo si hay nerdos en busca de amor y venganza.

 **Fin.**

" ** _Hare de tu vida un infierno, imbécil"_** con aquellos pensamientos, Sode regreso al salón, tendría que vengarse de aquel imbécil, ella no comprendía porque de todos los chicos, tuvo que toparse con aquel idiota, Tensa Zangetsu era un tipo raro, con diferentes personalidades, no sabía con quien estaba tratado realmente ,maldijo su suerte, de por si Ichigo a veces se veía medio raro, hablado consigo mismo, ahora tendría que salir con su primo— _que daba la impresión que estaba igual que loquito que este_ — al menos Zangetsu no parecía emo y de dudosa procedencia.

Aunque, era muy rápido para afirmar tal cosa.

Se preguntaba si algo bueno saldría de todo esto, al menos ahora sabia que los rumores siempre llevan una verdad de por medio.

* * *

En un principio terminaria de otra manera, pero mi mente termino escribiendo esto, que es,basicamente algo parecido a lo que en un principio queria ;P

* * *

 **Hello,** muchas gracias por leer, si hay llegado hasta aquí, sabrás que la historia dice fin, esto fue , porque en un principio la historia terminaba asi, Sode y zangetsu terminaba compartiendo un momento incomodo y, por cuestiones personales(zangetsu) ambos terminaba siendo pareja( para todos los demas).

Conforme iba leyendo la ideas de este fic, me percate que tenia una similitud con "Bad Couple" sin embargo, ambas historia si tiene un trama similar pero enfocada a cosas completamente diferente, ademas de que " bad Couple" tendrá un final agridulce y este fic sera un como mas romántico y cómico como en un principio tenia pensado, dependiendo de la aceptación de esta historia, los capítulos seguirá, si no, hasta aquí quedara, de ser así, subiré el ultimo capitulo que seria la situación incomoda que ambos chicos pasaron.

Lo de consciencia y sentimiento fue algo que crei necesario, digo, no se si les ha pasado que cuando quieres hacer algo, siempre viene a uno, los pensamientos de a favor y en contra, en mi caso, siempre que voy a tomar una decisión , lo pienso mucho ;'v.

Que mas le puedo decir, simplemente gracias por esperar esta actualización.

Muchas gracias por leer ;)

con cariño frany

 _:D gracias por leer_

 ** _13-11-2016_**


End file.
